overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nfirea's Herb Quest
Nfirea's Herb Quest was an adventurer's quest undertaken by the Swords of Darkness and the two new adventurers: Momon and Nabe. Background In the fortress city of E-Rantel, the iron ranked adventurer Brita wishing to appraise a strange red potion she received as compensation for her damaged potions was referenced to Lizzie Bareare the highly skilled pharmacist in the city. At the Bareare's pharmacy, she meets, Lizzie's grandson, Nfirea Bareare, who upon seeing the potion, immediately takes it to his grandmother. The senior pharmacist intrigued at the odd potion casts Magic Item and Magic Enchantment. To her surprise, the potion shows no signs of deterioration compared to normal potions, whose enchantments fade over time. In an effect, an item is an idealized form of potion that alchemists and herbalists have been attempting to reach. She explains that there are legends of such potions also known as God's Blood. Lizzie then explains that the potion is akin to a 2nd Tier healing spell and worth at least eight gold pieces. Brita is thrilled at the value of the item, and anxiously noticed the pharmacist’s intent desire to acquire the Potion. The senior offers to give thirty-two gold pieces for it. Brita is hesitant to accept and afraid to decline until Nfirea offers a proposal that may satisfy both parties. Quest Meanwhile in the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild, Momon and Nabe attempt to claim work, however, they face difficulties due to the language barrier as they are unable to read New World script. Momon selects a job post at random, but unfortunately, the receptionist informs him that the post is for a Mythril ranked adventurer. Momon bluffs himself through his error stating he realized that and that is why he wished to take it nonetheless. The receptionist firmly refuses, as the pairs are copper ranked and rookies. Momon’s actions attract the adventurers' hostility for stepping out of line. To save face, Momon declares that he and his partner are more than ready, stating that Nabe is a practitioner of the 3rd Tier and boasts that they are in for real jobs. The hostility the other have of them quickly vanishes, but despite the impressive bravado the guild staff refuses to allow him to take the job. Momon and Nabe take the interest of a silver ranked adventurer party, Swords of Darkness. They are introduced to Peter Mauk, Lukrut Volve, Dyne Woodwonder, and Ninya. Getting acquainted with each other, Momon and Nabe are offered to work with the Swords of Darkness in a monster extermination job south of E-Rantel. The area will be near the Great Forest of Tob, but the silver rank adventurers believe that they will not face many serious foes, other than goblins and ogres. The two copper adventurers accept the joint quest. The silver rank adventurers look forward at working together and agreed to split the proceeds of the mission. Before they move to go on any further the group ask to view Momon's face to which he complies. To their surprise, his face appears that of a human from the south, however, in reality, it is an illusion cast by Momon to hide his heteromoprhic origins. Happy that they are satisfied, Momon asks if they have any more questions, which causes Lukrut to enthusiastically asks what his relationship with Nabe is. Once Momon states that they are companions, the ranger attempts to flirt with Nabe only to have her bluntly rebuff his advances. Disappointed but unfettered Lukrut ask if they can start as friends with his response from Nabe to die. Momon and Peter seeing their two companions feuding decided it would be best to set out. Just as the merged group are about to depart from the guild, Momon is informed that someone has requested his presence. Its later revealed to be Nfirea Bareare who wishes to hire out Momon's services. Momon initially declines as he already made a commitment to assisting the Swords of Darkness. The silver ranked adventurers don't wish to turn away Nfirea as he is a prominent figure in the city. At an impasse, Momon has the young pharmacist explain the details of his job. Nfirea complied explaining that he wished to procure Momon and his companion as bodyguards on his upcoming journey to harvest herbs in the Tob Forests. To comprise Momon suggests that the Nfirea hire out all of them. Now in agreement, their employer informs the adventurers that before reaching the forest, they will set up a base of operations in the nearby Carne Village. Journeying from the city, the group takes the route headed north, and then east along the outskirts of the forest. Despite the path having a greater possibility of encountering monsters, it was taken to fulfill the Swords of Darkness’s original monster quest. Plus with their companions Momon and Nabe the group was confident they could overcome any obstacle. On the journey, Momon learned of the existence of the Wise King of the Forest, a fearsome magical beast whose territory laid within the vicinity of Carne Village. The rookie adventurer became interested in such a beast and made it acquiring the Wise King a priority. Simultaneously Momon had to restrain Nabe from attacking Lukrut due to his flirtatious personality. During these instances, he would regret bringing Nabe as a partner, though since she was one of the few human-looking heteromorphs in Nazarick it could not be helped. During one of Lukrut's attempts to flirt with Nabe, he believed that she had no interest in him since she was Momon's lover. Nabe fervently denied this stating that role is reserved for Albedo which caused Momon to hastily cut her off before she disclosed any more information that might comprise their identities. A day of traveling, Lukrut detected a party of fifteen goblins and six ogres from the forest. Taking battle stances, Momon claims that he will deal with the majority of the ogres much to the shock of the adventurers. The battle began as Lukrut provided long range cover using his bow and arrows. Peter engaged an ogre with his Martial Arts, whilst Dyne, Ninya, and Nabe provided magical support. Momon brandishing his swords easily cut through the ogres with ease. Momon’s display of swordsmanship awes the adventurers and drastically causes the morale of the attacking goblins to plummet. The final attack came when Nabe used Lightning in conjunction with Dyne’s Plant, keeping the Ogres still, allowing the efficient kills of the remaining Ogres. The surviving goblins attempted to retreat only to be cut down by Peter and Ninya. After the battle, the adventurers collect the ears of the Demi-Humans as proof of their kills. The adventurers have nothing but praise for Momon, who humbly brushes their adulation saying they could someday reach his level. Dusk eventually fell and the party began to set up camp. During the preparations, Momon expressed his interest in magic to Ninya. The two conversed in magic, Ninya even brings up the topic in Talents. The group had a meal of stew, though Momon and Nabe refrained from eating on the pretense of religious reasons, to avoid revealing their non-human origins. Momon questioned the origin of the name 'Swords of Darkness', and learned of the party's dream to possess the remaining swords of the Thirteen Hero, Black Knight. Peter asked if Momon was in an adventurer party before. Momon claimed that the group he belonged to didn't claim to be adventurers. Without revealing too much, he told them a few of his beginnings; that he was a weakling that was saved by a paladin. The two would meet seven more comrades and formed a nine-party team that went on countless adventures. Ninya sensing loss from Momon, as he reminisced the past, attempted to comfort him telling him that he would find new companions. Momon, however, took offense to that, bitterly snapping that day would never come, before he and Nabe leave to the corner of the camp to be alone. The Swords of Darkness then hypothesize that Momon's original team were slain and are sympathetic to his loss. They are still quite impressed with his abilities, comparing him to Gazef Stronoff or an adamantite adventurer. Even Nabe is complimented on her beauty and magical ability. The group set out at daybreak to the frontier village. Though the mood had changed since Momon's bitterness from last night toward's Ninya. And though the copper adventurer feelings were negated by his undead status, he was unwilling to reconcile. The group decided to talk about the Azerlisia Mountains and the Frost Dragons that dwell there. Ainz subtly interested in comparing New World dragons with those of YGGDRASIL made small talk with the arcane magic caster for more information which Ninya agreed. The part approached the village, and Nfirea saw that a great fence had been erected around the village. Passing through the wheat fields in the vicinity of the village, the group found themselves surrounded by a band of goblins hiding in the fields. Unlike the previous goblins they fought, these demi-humans looked experience and heavily armed. Momon realizes that the goblins are a summons from the Horn of the Goblin General that he gave to Enri Emmot when they first met. Seeing their opponents and their readiness the Swords of Darkness were concerned if they win, however, the goblins assured them, surprisingly, that they would not attack unless they did not. The reason was that the leader was wary of Momon, sensing him to be dangerous. Nfirea demanded why the goblins were occupying the village. He was informed that the village was recently attacked and their mistress had ordered them to protect it. Their mistress as it turned out, is Enri and a childhood friend of Nfirea. The party relocates to within Carne Village, where Nfirea learns of the attack on the village by imperial knights and the deaths of Enri and Nemu's parents. Enraged at their deaths, the young man is relieved that Enri is safe and lingers on the love he has for her and his wish for her to move to the city with him. However, he can't bring himself to tell her his feelings, changing the topic on the origin of the goblins. He learned that they came from the Horn of the Goblin General, an artifact she received from the magic caster that protected the village from the marauding knights. Enri inquires if he heard of the magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown only to no avail. Nfirea wonders on the identity of the magic caster and who he could give such a valuable summoning item. At the same time, he feels slightly jealous of her admiration of Ainz. After Enri mentions that the magic caster was served by a knight named Albedo and was in the possession of a red potion the pharmacist recognizes it as the same potion he and his grandma appraised. Connecting the dots using the information, he comes to the conclusion that Ainz Ooal Gown and Momon are the same entity. His purpose of this quest is revealed as to ingratiate himself with Momon in order to learn more about the Blood of God potion. Nfirea keeps this revelation to himself, intent on learning the secret of the manufacture of the potion and also vows to confess to Enri on his love for her. Meanwhile, the two friends are chatting, Momon and the rest of the adventurers are relaxing outside. The village has noted to be more martial than before since the attack by the knights, with the goblins not only providing security but also training the villagers on how to defend themselves. Momon is impressed by how they are improving in their fighting skills, though Nabe dismisses their efforts still seeing them as weak. Momon ignores her scorn for humans and ponders the potential of creatures improving in the New World. He wonders if perhaps such implications are possible for players with max XP. Nfirea is seen running towards Momon and Nabe, and upon approaching him inquires if he is Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz is left dumbfounded that the human knows his name, and Nfirea takes his silence as an admittance. Nfirea understands Ainz's need to go incognito and confesses that he also has not been forthcoming on this quest when he hired him as his escort. Ainz interested in what the boy has to say stays Nabe from taking action. Nfirea admits that the real reason for the quest was to gain information on the potion he had given Brita. Ainz cursed his carelessness and so tells Nfirea he doesn't hold it against him for being found out. In return, Nfirea is shocked by Momon's magnanimous behavior as he is ashamed that he schemed this quest just for his own gain. However, Momon states that since he and his grandmother didn't wish to exploit the potion he possesses for criminal gain there is no problem. Learning that Nfirea is the only one that knows his identity the two separate, with the former scheduling to enter into the forest within the hour. Momon contemplated the situation, and despite Nabe's apologies for exposing them, he believes that the current circumstances could be salvaged by gaining a connection with Lizzie. The adventurers escort Nfirea into the Tob Forest to search for herbs. Reminding them that the area of the forest they are in is close to the territory of the Wise King, Nfirea also makes a plea to Momon, knowing his desire to fight the legendary beast, to allow it to live as It protects the frontier village from monsters. Momon is confident in defeating the beasts and promises that he will try to restrain himself. The group traverses deeper into the forest, finally arriving at the location where their herbs, Arnica Grass grows. The silver ranked adventurers assist Nfirea in gathering herbs, Momon and Nabe requested to recon the area. Out of sight from their part, they meet with Aura Bella Fiora who has been charged in building a storehouse and to recruit the local monster to the cause of Nazarick. Wishing to use the beast to bolster his reputation as an adventurer Ainz orders Aura to use her power to draw the Wise King of the Forest out. Aura immediately rushes to the lair of the beast with her two pets Fenn and Quadracile. Sneaking into its den, she uses her breath to rouse the sleeping creature in terror. Harrowing the beast from behind the dark elf drove it towards the adventurers. Sensing the massive approach of something moving towards their camp, Lukrut alerts the others. Unsure if it's the Wise King of the Forest the adventurers decide to fall back. Momon and Nabe are assigned to act as the rear guard to allow the others to escape. Finally, alone the two copper adventurers turn to face their foe, Momon brings his greatswords to block an attack by a serpentine tail. The Wise King praises Momon for his defense from the shadows of the trees. It informs Momon that it is trespassing in its territory, though it offers Momon the chance to flee. Momon rejects the offer demanding that the beast reveal itself. Taking it as a challenge the Wise King of the Forest emerges with the intent to be awed and feared by its opponent. Momon is stunned at the appearance, not in awe as the Wide King turns out to be a giant hamster with a tail of a snake. The adventurer asks the Wise King what the name of its species, however, the latter is unable to give one to which Momon asks if it belongs to the Djungarian Hamsters. Hearing the name, it piques the interest of the Wise King who is surprised that the adventurer has seen its kind before. It immediately asks if there are more of its kind as it wishes to find a mate to continue its species. Alas, Momon informs her that the ones he are familiar may not be related to her. Disappointed at the news the hamster then resumes to battle with the trespasser. Momon already disappointed that the Wise King is merely a giant hamster, and loses motivation from the fight. He contemplates on the benefits of slaying or sparing the Wise King of the Forest. Ordering Nabe to fall back, the Wise King takes this as an insult, but Momon merely states it to preserve his honor from fighting a two to one battle with a hamster. The Wise King launches itself at Momon in a tackle. Though its massive body would have tossed an ordinary person away, Momon used his blades as shields and took the blow head on. Surprised at the resistance, the hamster slashed at the adventurer with its forepaws. Momon manages to block the attack with his swords and swung his sword in an attack. The blade was deflected by the beast's claws. The Wise King used Species to influence Momon's mind, however, it had no effect and Momon continued to swing his blades at the hamster only to find that the hamster's hide was hard as metal. Momon estimated the beast to be around a level 30. The Wise King attempts to use Blindess on Momon but is unaffected. Thinking he was affected, the beast attacks again but the blow is once again blocked by Momon who manages to draw first blood upon the hamster. Hurt the Wise King leaped ten meters away and strikes at a distance with its tail into Momon. Momon attempts to deflect it with his right-hand greatsword but its too late and the tail sends an impact into his body. The Wise King comments they are now even, and praises his opponents worthiness, asking if he is a famous warrior. Momon now having lost the motivation to fight casts aside his weapons, not in defeat but in lack of interest. He uses his magic, Aura V to force the hamster to yield to him. The Wise King under the influence of the spell, begs for its life and Momon contemplates on its fate, with Aura suggesting they skin it. But seeing the tears and fear in the creature's eyes, Momon decides to spare it and have it serve him. Introducing himself with his name, Ainz Ooal Gown, the Overlord has the Wise King of the Forest swear loyalty to him. Aftermath Regrouping with the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea Bareare, Momon shows off the Wise King of the Forest. Not expecting much praise as it is merely a giant hamster, the others laud the appearance of the Wise King as a dignified beast, much to Momon's shock. There comparison and description do little to compare the hamster, making Momon wonder if his aesthetics are in question, as Narberal even comments on it powerful looking eyes. Nfirea worries that the balance of power in the forest will change now that the Wise King has been tamed. Momon states that there is nothing that can be helped but does little to comfort the young man. Seeing that Carne Village will be defenseless, Nfirea pleads to Momon to allow him to join his team so as to ensure that Enri is protected. Momon surprised by this request, though it was amusing that the human wished to join him knowing little of the man before him. He declines his offer, going by the criteria set forth by his guild, but is impressed by his determination and promises to exert his power to protect Carne Village. Momon then goes forth to explain how he tamed the Wise King of the Forest to his peers By nightfall, the group returns to E-Rantel, and receive many looks from passerby due to the Wise King. Though many view Momon with respect, he is slightly embarrassed by him riding the hamster. Narberal and Momon then separate from Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness in order to register the Wise King at the Adventurer's Guild. They agree to meet back at the Bareare Pharmacy where the other group intends to offload the herbs they gathered. After Momon, Narberal finished registering the Wise King, now named Hamsuke they encounter Lizzie Bareare. The go together to the Bareare pharmacy only to find all the Swords of Darkness dead and Nfirea missing. References }} Category:Events Category:Quests